mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Runenzeugnisse der Nordgermanen
Die ältesten Runeninschriften bei den Nordgermanen sind die aus den dänischen Moorfunden in Schleswig und auf Fühnen. Am erwähnenswertesten sind hierbei die Inschriften auf dem Ortband von Thorsberg und dem Speerschaft von Kragehul (ca. 5. Jhd). Auch die berühmte Inschrift auf dem einen der prächtigen Goldhörner von Gallehus gehört zu den bedeutensten Funden aus dem nordgermanischen Gebiet. Älteste nordgermanische Inschriftenfunde Zu den ältesten und wichtigsten nordgermanischen Inschriftenfunden zählen: Ortband von Thorsberg thumb|Das [[Ortband von Thorsberg.]] Das Ortband aus dem Thorsberger Moor stammt aus der Römischen Kaiserzeit um ca. 200—250 n.Chr. Die Inschrift lautet: "owlþuþewar ni wajemarir", übersetzt: "Wulþuþewar (altnordisch: Ullþér) der nicht Übelbeleumundete". Wahrscheinlich hat der Eigentümer des Schwertes mit diesem selbstbewußten Satz sich zu erkennen gegeben. Amulett von Lindholm thumb|Das [[Knochenstück von Lindholm.]] Das Amulett von Lindholm oder auch Knochenstück von Lindholm stammt aus Schonen aus der Zeit zwischen dem 2. bis 4. Jahrhundert. Die Inschrift lautet: "ek erilaz sa wilagaz hateka aaaaaaaazzznnnbmuttt: alu." = "Ich heiße Erilar der Listige." Darauf folgen acht ans-Runen, drei elgr-Runen, drei nauþ-Runen, b m u und drei tyr-Runen, sowie schließlich als eine erklärende Zusammenfassung dieser zu magischem Zweck angebrachten Runen das Wort alu, das zum Verbum alan gehört und Zuwachs, Gedeihen bedeutet. Speer von Kragehul thumb|Der [[Speer von Kragehul.]] Der Speer von Kragehul stammt ca. aus dem 5. Jahrhundert, der germanischen Eisenzeit (in Dänemark von 375 bis 750 n.Chr.). Er trägt die Inschrift: "ek erilar ansugisalas muha haite ga ga ga ginu gahe... li ja(h)... hagala wiju bi g...". Leider ist die Inschrift bisher nur teilweise gedeutet, so z.B. von Magnus Olsen als: "Ich heiße Erilar, Ansgisls ... Glück bringe ich (ga = wahrscheinlich Verkürzung für gibu auja = ich gebe Glück." Brakteaten von Seeland Die Brakteaten von Seeland stammen aus Dänemark. Der älteste gefundene Brakteat trägt die Worte: hariuha haitika farauisa gibu auja. = Übersetzt: "Ich heiße Hariuhe(?), der im Unheil erfahrne (der durch Zauberei Unheil bringen kann); ich bringe Glück." Einige dieser Brakteaten gehören allerdings einer etwas jüngeren Schicht an. Funde aus Dänemark Goldhörner von Gallehus thumb|Inschrift der [[Goldhörner von Gallehus.]] Unter den ältesten dänischen Runeninschriften (von 400 — 425) findet sich die berühmte Inschrift auf einem der prächtigen "Goldhörner von Gallehus" Artikel unter: Wikipedia: Goldhörner von Gallehus in Schleswig: ek hlewagastir holtijar (oder holtingar) horna tawido. = "Ich, Hlegestr von Holt, stellte das Horn her." (Siehe auch: Bild Infobox) Brakteat von Overhornbaek Der "Brakteat von Overhornbaek" auf Jütland aus der Zeit um 600 trägt die Inschrift: "auþa þit aih uilald tauiu uotwa" - von Magnus Olsen gedeutet als: "Aude besitzt dieses (den Schmuck) (ich) uotwa (?) schmücke diesen mit Verschlagenheit ausgeführten Runenbrakteaten." Stein von Valby Später bis etwa 800 werden die Runeninschriften in Dänemark verhältnismäßig seltener. Genannt zu werden verdient noch das kleine augenförmige Amulett aus dem Runenstein von Valby mit der Inschrift: "wiþr afunþ r" = gegen Mißgunst, d. h. gegen den Bösen Blick. Funde aus Norwegen In Norwegen finden sich bereits ca. 200 n. Chr. Inschriften auf losen Gegenständen wie in Dänemark, so die Inschrift auf dem Speerblatt von Övre Stabu. Aus dem 4. Jahrhundert ist z.B. die gefundene Inschrift auf einem Schabmesser aus Knochen von Flöksand, die wahrscheinlich ebenfalls magisch ist: lina laukar = Lein und Zwiebel). Aber in Norwegen entsteht, zuerst im Norden und in der germanischen Welt überhaupt, die Sitte, Bautasteine mit Runeninschriften zu versehen, eine Sitte, die in der Wikingerzeit und dem älteren (nordischen) Mittelalter eine ungeahnte Blüte in Skandinavien erlangen sollte. Stein von Einang aus Valdres Der älteste dürfte der "Stein von Einang" aus Valdres sein: "dagar þar runo faihido" = (Ich) "Dag ritzte diese Runen". Er steht aufgerichtet an seinem ursprünglichen Platz, einem niedrigen, breiten Grabhügel, und wird ins 4. Jhd. geschätzt. Stein von Tune thumb|[[Runenstein von Tune (Norwegen).]] Die bedeutendste von allen Inschriften Norwegens ist die auf dem "Stein von Tune" (Smålenene) aus dem Zeitraum von 200 - 300 n.Chr. Die Inschrift lautet: "... r woduride staina (satida) þrijor dohtrir da(i)lidun arbija si(bi)joster arbijano — ek wiwar after woduride wita(n)dahalaiban worahto r(unor).". = Übersetzt: "... (ein Männername im Nominativ) errichtete den Stein dem Wodurid. Drei Töchter verteilten unter sich (die Kosten für) den Erbschmaus als die Nächstverwandten der Überlebenden. Ich, Wiwar, machte darauf die Runeninschrift auf den Wodurid, den Brotausteiler, d. h. den an Speisen freigebigen oder den Hausherrn." Stein von Strand Eine andere Inschrift, die der Form und dem Inhalt des Runensteins von Tune sehr nahesteht, ist die des "Steines von Strand", in der ein Vater erzählt, daß er seinen Sohn im Hügel begraben hat. Außer einer Anzahl ähnlicher Inschriften auf Bautasteinen besitzt Norwegen auch ein paar kurze Inschriften auf Felswänden — die von Veblungsnäs und die von Valsfjord — sowie auf Steinen, die ursprünglich im Inneren von Grabhügeln angebracht waren. Unter diesen sollten noch die Steine von Opedal und By erwähnt werden, von denen man annimmt, daß sie dem 6. oder dem 7. Jhd. angehören. Von Steinen, die in die Zeit nach 600 fallen und im Übergang zum jüngeren Runenalphabet stehen, sind im übrigen die Steine von Vatn und Tveito der Erwähnung wert. Funde aus Schweden Aus dem 6. Jhd. ist eine Aufzeichnung der Runenreihe auf einem Brakteaten, den man bei Vadstena fand (der Brakteat von Vadstena). Sowohl in Svea - wie in Gotland findet sich eine kleinere Anzahl errichteter Steine mit Runeninschriften. Stein von Kylfver Die älteste der schwedischen Inschriften ist die des "Steins von Kylfver" auf Gottland (4. Jhd.), die außer einer sehr kurzen Inschrift unsicheren Inhalts die ganze 24-typige Runenreihe der Nordgermanen in fast unverändertem Zustand enthält Otto von Friesen und H. Hansson. Antikvarisk Tidskrift für Sverige. (1864-1906) 18, S. 2.. Stein von Möjebro thumb|Der [[Runenstein von Möjebro.]] Der "Runenstein von Möjebro" bei Uppsala stammt aus dem Zeitraum von 300-400 n.Chr. Seine Inschrift lautet: "frawaradar ana haha i(s) slaginar" d. h. "Frarad (liegt hier). Ane der Einäugige (oder der Aufhänger) ist zu Boden gestreckt". Steine von Skaän und Skärkind Von Södermanland ist der "Stein von Skaäng", auf dem man liest: harijan leugar, = "dem Härje (errichtete) Leug (den Stein)", und von Östergötland der Runenstein von Skärkind: "ski(n)þaleubar" = "Pelz-Leub (Liuf)" = "der Pelzhändler Leub (ruht hier oder ritzte die Runen)". Stein von Järsberg Aus dem 6. Jhd. ist der "Runenstein von Järsberg" oder Varnum in Värmland, auf dem die k-Rune die Form Y hat, und der Brakteat von Tjurkö aus Blekingen, dessen Inschrift lautet: "heldar kunimu(n)diu wurte runor an walhakurne" = "Hiald machte dem Kunimund die Runen auf den Römertribut", d. h. auf Gold, das die Römer als Brandschatz oder Sold erlegen mußten. Übergang von der 24-typigen zur 16-typigen Runenreihe Von 600 bis zur Wikingerzeit (um 800) trifft man in Schweden und in Norwegen eine durchaus bedeutende Anzahl Inschriften, die zeigen, wie das allgemeine germanische 24-typige Alphabet allmählich in das speziell nordische 16-typige übergeht. Am beachtenswertesten sind dabei die Steine aus Blekingen und unter ihnen die "Runensteine von Istaby" und "Björketorp". Steine von Istaby thumb|Die [[Runensteine von Istaby.]] Die Inschriften der "Runensteine von Istaby"aus dem Zeitraum von 600—700 n.Chr. lauten: "Afatr hariwulafa hAþuwulafr haeruwulafir warait runar þaiar", übersetzt: "Zum Gedächtnis des Herjulf. Half Hjörulfsson ritzte diese Runen". Steine von Björketorp Die drei gewaltigen "Runensteine von Björketorp" stehen in einer Gruppe. Doch nur der letzte von ihnen trägt eine Inschrift: "Uþar aba sba — haidr (für hid ar) runo ronu falahak had(e)ra g/itiarunar arageu haeramalaus(a)r uti ar weudaude sar þat barutr." Die Inschrift bringt einen Fluch über den, der das Monument zerstört: "Unheil bringende Prophezeiung. Das ist das Geheimnis der Runen. Ich verbarg hier Kraftrunen, die durch Zauber nicht beschädigt werden können. Fern von der Heimat wird der tot werden durch List, der dieses (Denkmal) zerstört." Quellen * George Stephen's "Handbook of the Old-Northern Runic Monuments of Scandinavia and England", 1884. Reproduced in Enoksen's "Runor", 1998, p. 57. * Antikvarisk Tidskrift for Sverige. Von Otto von Friesen u. H. Hansson. S. 18, 2. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 5 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Runen Kategorie:Germanen